queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Ink Nijihara
Ink Nijihara is a character from the MOETAN series. She is the hero of the series, and is infatuated with Nao, her High School friend. Appearance Despite looking like a child, Ink is actually eighteen. Ink wears a white dress with frills and a big button at the bottom, and a short brown jacket with yellow ends. On her arms she has forearm-length sleeves, and on her legs she has white thigh-highs and brown shoes. When she transforms into Pastel Ink, her hair becomes blue and she wears a big blue sailor's collar over her white swimsuit. Her shoes become white and blue, and she has a yellow bow behind her and yellow ribbons attached to her wrist. Personality Ink is very clumsy, as seen when she sometimes trips over nothing. She is also very smart, scoring high in her classes, especially English. She is in love with Nao, her next door neighbor and high school friend. At times she becomes overwhelmed with the thought of being alone with Nao. Abilities Using a pink flip phone she got from Ah-kun, She is able to transform into Pastel Ink, in which she uses the power to help around the city and to also tutor her love, Nao in English. She also fights with two hammer-like batons, and can change her costume at will (ex. A maid, a valkyrie, Echidna, etc.) Story Prologue (From her backcover) Today’s the day I go teach Nao-kun English. Somehow, something special may happen today. That’s what was written on the magazine’s horoscope- Maybe, while I’m teaching him English... “It’s no good, Nao-kun. You have to concentrate more on your studies!” “I’m sorry. When I look at Ink-sensei’s face, I’m fascinated...” Then it’d develop, and... “Hey, Ink! Seems there are people in need callin´ for you again!” Geez, Ah-kun, you’re so insensitive, I was enjoying my special delusion... Ah-kun is a duck that came from the magical kingdom, and he’s the one who chose me for the task of turning into a magical girl to help others. Since I’m tutoring, I have no time for such a thing, isn’t teaching Nao-kun English part of helping others? That’s what I think, so I hope it’s OK, didn’t he hear I’m busy? Even so, when I went to the scene, there was a somewhat dangerous person there, holding a weapon. She looked weird, I wonder if she’s a cosplayer? “Ink, I’m sure this fellow is troubled ‘cause she doesn’t know English. Go teach ’er!“ Ah-kun, don’t say something so irresponsible! Sure enough, can Ink Nijihara teach English to this unknown opponent? They won’t know that unless she teaches. Trivia *She is voiced by Yukari Tamura (best known for her role as Nanoha Takamachi from Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha) and her partner, Ah-kun, by Masaya Onosaka (best known for his role as France from the Hetalia series.) *Her combat book is the only one with remarks in every page, fourth-wall breaking comments referring to either Queen's Blade characters or the Queen's Blade series itself. Gallery For this character's gallery, visit: Ink Nijihara/Gallery Freetalks Category:Characters Category:Queen's Gate Characters